Sweeter
by Ashmaria
Summary: Stiles has one question on his mind right now: Do you find me attractive? Sterek inside. Don't like, learn to love it, then come back c": T-M, depends on how explicit i wanna get later on XD
1. Chapter 1

"SHUT UP! NO I DIDN'T!" Stiles yelled at Derek, who just yelled back "Yes, you did! I was right there!" Derek snarled at Stiles and just when you thought that he would cause Stiles more bodily harm, he calms himself down by turning away, walking a few steps, then swinging back into Stile's face. Stiles felt his heart tug but didn't say anything as he subconsciously looked at Derek's lips.

Derek looked to were Stiles' eyes were and ignored the tightening of his throat muscles as he silently gulped, small shivers running down his spine.

"You know what you did, and you know how to fix it. So fix it. Now."

Stiles snapped out of his little Derek intoxicated trance and said "What if I don't? Huh? If the big, bad wolf gonna eat me up? You know, I could just yell 'Hey dad, Derek Hale is in my room. Threatening me. Bring the gun.'"

"You've already threatened that before, and you didn't do it last time."

"What's stopping me from actually doing it?" Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek sighed and backed away from Stiles, who in turn said "Yeah, my house, my rules, dog boy."

As the two continued rambling on, Lydia rubbed her temples and Scott sighed heavily. "Do they EVER shut up?" Lydia groaned. Scott sighed and said "I wish they did, but no."

Lydia hit her head against Stiles' desk before saying "Boys, do you even realize WHY you fight so much?"

"Because we hate each other…?" Stiles said like it was obvious.

"No, because you guys have pent-up sexual frustration for each other." Lydia said using that 'you're such a retard' voice.

"Sexual Frustration, for this guy, for fleabags, THIS fleabag. Sorry, but um…I think I'll pass. I think I'd get more sexual satisfaction from a TREE then this thing. Who knows what he has. AID's, worms, rabies, you know, all that healthy goodness, oh wait, that'd KILL me!"

Derek's eye twitched, before he growled at Lydia and Stiles, and then jumped out the window, leaving the others behind. "Look, not you've scared the poor little ball of fluff away~!" Scott said sarcastically.

"_**I**_ scared _**HIM**_? He almost bit my HEAD off!" Stiles said. "Can you PLEASE get your girlfriend to kill him? For me?" Stiles whined. "No." Scott said before jumping out after the fuming Alpha.

"Ugh, boys are so stupid." Lydia said before walking out. "Ah, Lydia do-….and she left." Stiles collapsed onto his bed and sighed heavily. "I hate that stupid dog…." He mumbled as he hugged his pillow.

…

…

…

Stiles sighed. He hated school. He has no luck with the ladies, or the guys, and he wants to fun. Many many many times, in many different positions.

And, sadly, school was the one place he really felt alone. The only people who talk to him are Scot and Lydia, and neither of them even cares about him much anymore. They're too absorbed into their little lives to care about him.

Stiles sighed again. He's been doing that a lot lately. Ever since Sunday, and with what Lydia said on his mind and Derek, he's confused.

She said sexual frustration, and, he's starting to believe her. It's hard for him to think it's been a week and a half since the conversation, and since he last saw Derek.

And that's not even the worse part! Sadly, Stiles knows he has some sexual deprivation going on, and, Stiles doesn't like it. Not one bit.

"Maybe I should…apologize to him…." Stiles said as he walked out of the school, deciding to skip instead of be there. Besides, at least Derek talks to him unlike every other human being he knows.

…

…

Derek huffed. Stiles, that boy just…I don't know what he does, but it's something. It messes with how Derek thinks, and what he feels, and it gets to the point were he just wants to do things he knows isn't right.

It's just…the way Stiles looked at him, and the way his hormone levels went up when that girl stiles used to like mentioned 'sexual frustration' made Derek have to _strain_ himself to not ravage the boy.

Derek pulled off his shirt and started doing some push-ups, trying to calm his jumpy and scrambled mind.

'_**crack**_**'**

Derek stopped what his was doing as his head swerved towards the door as more cracking and crunching noises got closer to his front door.

Immediately, Derek's body tensed, ready for the hunters to waltz right into his home like they owned the place….again.

Derek didn't even bother to put back on his shirt, as he stood and got ready to pounce on who came in through his door.

…

Stiles sighed heavily. He put his hand in the handle and turned it, opening the door and stepping his right foot into the synched home. "Dere-oopf!" Stiles was cut-off as he was tackled to the floor by….Derek?

The other male was on top of him, one hand by Stiles' head, the other across his mouth, with his right knee between his legs and the left by Stiles' left hip.

Stiles blushed deeply as the other looked down at him. "Geff yourf haff offff mah mouthf…." Stiles said softly.

Derek blinked; it took him a moment to notice that the person under him wasn't a hunter but, Stiles. "Stiles? What are you doing here?" Derek asked the other, removing his hand from the other's mouth and placing it on the other side of his head.

"Oh my god. What the hell were you…and then….I should probably go…." Stiles ended his sentence as he looked at the other-_shirtless_- male.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the other, not understanding his obvious discomfort. "What?" Derek asked, slightly agitated and confused. He shifted his body and his leg rubbed in a good but not-so-good way on Stiles.

Stiles yipped and then covered his mouth, blushing even more. Derek's eyes widened at the weird-yet cute- noise the other made. Derek just shook his head and then said dryly "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school and helping out Scot or chasing Lydia down or something?"

Stiles glared up at the wolf before mumbling "I came over because i….." The end of his sentence was to quiet even Derek couldn't here it. "What?"

"I said I came over because….because I….oh just forget it."

"Is there something wrong with Scot? Is he hurt again?"

Stiles sighed as he said "There's nothing wrong with Scot besides his usual Alison obsession and the pole forever stuck up his ass."

Derek realized then that if Scot was ok…and Stiles obviously wasn't here for Lydia, then that obviously meant…... "…Are you here…for me?" Derek mumbled as Stiles continued to ramble on and on about some stupid nothings. "Huh?" Stiles said, noticing the other said something almost inaudible.

Derek sniffed the air, before bending his nose down to Stiles' neck and sniffed. Stiles shivered and said "W-what are you doing?"

"Quiet." Derek barked softly before sniffing down to Stiles' collar bone, his nose lightly touching it. Stiles had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from gasping. What was Derek doing? "D-Derek….H-HEY! That tickles…" Stiles said, before shuddering.

"You smell different." Derek said, tempted to give the other boy a few nips, but instead settled for biting his own lip. He Sighed through his nose and he listening to the quick 'buh-dump' of Stiles' heart.

Stiles tried to calm down but, no one has ever even tried to get this close to him, not even his own dad. Why is it that, whenever Derek is close, Stiles gets all nervous? And jittery?

Derek breathed in deeply before saying "Stiles…..why are you here?" as he turned his head up to the other, looking at him.

Stiles took in a sharp breath and said "I….I…I was lonely…" his words were whispered, and Derek could have sworn he heard the other wrong. "Lonely?"

"No dumbass I wanted to shoot you with wolves' bane. Yes I was lonely." Stiles said in his usual sarcastic voice.

Derek just stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

The two just stayed there, one on top of the other in what seemed like a long time (10 minutes is like 10 years for Stiles) it really was only, about, 5 minuets, Stiles gulped and asked "Hey Derek….?"

Derek grunted in acknowledgement to the other. "Do you….find me attractive?" Stiles asked timidly.

Derek thought for what stiles would call an eternity-1 minute- before grunting and, slowly nodding his head.

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise before he blushed a deep scarlet. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, before making some in dignified noises and then, finally, turning away from the other.

After some time, Stiles mumbled something incoherent. "What?" Derek said confused.

Stiles huffed and looked at the other, before saying "Do YOU…want to…..k-kiss…?"

Derek looked at the other, really looked at him, before saying "What?"

"Gee, you sure do seem to like that word." Stiles said sarcastically before saying "You heard me right."

Derek just continued staring at the other.

Stiles was gapping like a fish while the other lay there, considering what to say. "I feel so ins-" Stiles began before Derek said "Yes." "Wait what?" Stiles said confused. "Yes, I'd like to kiss." Derek said mimicking Stiles' sarcastic yet amused tone he often used.

"Uh-wah…?" Stiles continued gapping at the other. Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Say what?" Stiles said, still confused. Derek rolled his eyes once more before leaning down and kissing Stiles'…..forehead?

"OH, MY, GOD." Stiles said in disbelief. "You said you wanted to kiss." Derek said plainly. "That is SO not a real kiss." Stiles said, flustered as he rubbed his forehead comically. "Then what is…?" Derek challenged the other cockily.

"I swear, if I turn into a wolf after this, I'll kill you." Stiles mumbled before pushing his lips onto Derek's clumsily.

They both blushed -Stiles more then Derek- even though the kiss lasted about….2 seconds? When they broke, Derek growled and kissed Stiles full-on the lips, surprising the other.

Stiles practically froze when the other pressed his lips roughly against his own.

This time, Stiles blinked twice, his eyes as big as saucers as he realized what happened. "Oh…my…god…did we just….? Did you just…?"

This is just too awkward…

* * *

**Hey guys, its Ashmaria here, just thought i'd say this:**

**I feel really bad for not updating anything else, but I've had horrible writers block so i thought writing this would get me back into the mood for writing.**

**Anyways, hope you like the newbie in my gallery :DDD Maybe this will get some good views...? I know the fan-base for Teen Wolf isn't as large as Fire Emblem or D. Grey Man.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review and fave, it makes my world go 'round XD**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way guys, I'm not even done with the first season. I JUST found-out who the alpha was so, forgive me if there is something in my story that can no longer happen due to season two/ the last few episodes of the first season.~ Ashmaria**

* * *

"Oh My GOD." Stiles said, pacing in his room. Ever-since the kiss with Derek about an hour ago, he just couldn't fathom it. It was unheard of! He, Stiles Stilinski, kissed another human being. And that human being was DEREK of all people….wolves…THINGS.

"I'm so dead. I swear, if this is a dream, imma just….I'll do something!" Stiles said, before collapsing against his bedroom wall, head in his hands as he sat on the floor.

Stiles breathed in his nose and out his mouth, already knowing it wouldn't work. "I just need, to calm down…..i just need, to calm down…..i just need, to calm down…." Stiles squeaked.

"I won't be able to face him now….!" Stiles said, rubbing his temples and chewing his lower lip lightly.

"_So tell me what you want what you really really want, I'll tell you what I wa-" "_Hello?" Stiles said, answering his cell. "Hey, I'm coming over." Scott said on the other side of the line. "What is it this time?" Stiles asked, worried. "It's a full-moon tonight." "…..ok, I'll get the leash." Stiles said, before hanging up and 'fetching' the chains.

"Ha-ha very funny." Scott said sarcastically from Stiles' window as he crawled in, not 3 minutes passed from his call with Stiles. Stiles just grinned and chained up Scott-much to the other's displeasure- and nailed him in the wall.

"Ok, so, was game do you want to play until…you know….howling with the moon?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I hate you so much for this…" Scott muttered.

"It won't work." Derek said.

"WHAT THE- OH. MY. GO. How did you…?" Stiles asked, before blushing slightly when he looked at the other's-still shirtless- body.

"The window." Derek said, shrugging as he starred at his chained pack mate.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Scott said, looking to the side and whistling. The chains were wrapped around his arms, legs, wrists, and ankles. "Wanna….unchain me?" He asked Derek.

Derek just starred down at him before saying "Nope." And sitting next to Stiles. "Why are you here?" Stiles asked, trying to ignore the burning on his cheeks. "Because you need my help." "Do no-" "Last time you chained him up, I had to drag his sorry butt back here." Derek pointed out.

"…..SO?" Stiles said.

"So you. Need. Me." Derek said; a challenge in his eyes. Scott sniffed the air and said "Derek, I'd back off, Stiles' heart's about to implode." "I know." Derek said, shooting a glare at Scott.

"You guys are ass-wholes…" Stiles said, embarrassed.

"Hey Stiles?" Stiles' Dad said, nocking on his door. "Crap." Stiles hissed, before pushing Derek towards his bed. "Hide under the bed until he gone." He whispered, forgetting about Scott in his bondage.

"I'm coming in." His dad said, before entering the room. "Ok I ha- Why is Scott in Bondage on the floor?" He asked, scared of the answer.

"Um…..it's a…..new game?" Stiles said, looking just as confused as his dad.

"…..anyways, I'm going out again. There's been another murder." He said, before patting Stiles' shoulder and adding "DON'T, go to the crime scene, you understand me?"

"Don't worry, I've got my hands tied tonight." Stiles said. "Good boy." His father said before leaving. Stiles closed his door and said "Oh, my, god, that was close."

Derek crawled out from underneath Stiles' bed and stood up. He walked over to Stiles, and glared at him. Stiles braced himself for the further abuse to his person but was stunned to feel, not Derek's fist but his…Lips?

Scott smirked and howled, winking at Stiles(which only made the poor boy blush more).

"What….the hell….was that for…?" Stiles panted when he and Derek were done.

"You know what that was for." Derek said, before backing off and glaring at Scott, who just laughed in return. "Man, and I though you two hated each other!" Scott howled with laughter. "I swear, we'll never hear the end of this…." Stiles said, face in his hands as he leaned against the wall, trying to cover his face.

Three hours passed, and Scott finally started to show signs of changing. Well, signs as-in, going all ape-shit and scaring the shit out of poor stiles when he lost a card game.

Stiles sighed and said "Ok, obviously he's changing. Is there any way we can…you know….calm him down without his girlfriend here?"

Derek sighed and said "Nope." Veins were visible on Derek's neck, arms, and temples as he resisted the urge to change.

"Great. I'm going to be stuck with two blood-thirsty wolves tonight…" Stiles mumbled just as Scott changed into his were form, growling and snarling at Derek.

All Derek had to do was snarl at Scott and he immediately shut-up. Well, for the moment, that is.

Another hour, and, by this time, the Moon was in full view of the two wolves, who were both having trouble not changing, well, the older wolf was, that is.

"Come-on Derek, you're supposed to be here helping me keep him in chains…What can I do?" He muttered the last bit to himself. Stiles nibbled his bottom lip again as he thought, before getting an idea. He smiled widely before dashing off and grabbing two dog water bowls. One had Scott's name on it, the other Derek. "Thirsty, wolf boys?" Stiles said, pushing a bowl toward Scott and putting the other right-next to Derek.

Derek glared and shook his head at Stiles as the latter boy put a leash on the changing wolf. "What? It's just a safety precaution." Stiles said, smirking at the other.

And just like that, another hour passed.

Stiles yawned and stretched, looking at his clock. Even though Scott was howling and whimpering and begging to be set free, somehow, in some way, Stiles wanted to sleep.

"It's 12:00 in the morning." He said, yawning. During the past hour, he and Derek has gravitated towards sitting against the wall, and now, Stiles was finding it hard to keep his eye lids open.

He was warm, comfy, and felt safe, leaning up against Derek. Stiles quickly fell asleep against Derek's shoulder.

Derek sighed and thought **'Great, I have a whimpering pup and a sleeping brat to look after now…'**

The rest of the night consisted of snarls from Derek when Scott was getting too loud, and a sleeping Stiles cuddling Derek's torso, mumbling awkward things that could be used for blackmail later.

The next day, Stiles woke-up in his bed, Scott on the ground-still in bondage might I add- and Derek sleeping in the corner of Stiles' room.

Stiles sat-up and stretched, yawning widely.

He pulled his comforter back and placed his feet on the floor, before tip-toeing out of his room-dodging a sprawled-out Scott- and going to the kitchen.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and milk and grabbed a spoon, before happily eating his pop deliciousness.

"Mornin'." Stiles' dad said as he walked into the front door.

"Hey." Stiles said tiredly.

"Hey um…..Scott's still not….you know….in bondage upstairs anymore, is he?"

"Nope, he broke the chains last night." Stiles said, yawning then shoveling a giant spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"Is that…..so…." Stiles' dad said before walking to his own room.

Stiles finished his break feast and placed his bowl in the sink before going back to his room, scratching his stomach as he entered.

When he got inside, Scott had already left, and Derek was about to. "I see, leave me when I'm not here." Stiles said, taking his hand out from under his shirt. Derek just stared at the other before nodding.

"Just….be careful, ok?" Stiles mumbled, just as the other leapt out his window.

Stiles watched Derek go, his heart dropping. For some reason, he didn't want to be alone right now.

"...He's an ass-whole." He said, sighing heavily and sitting down in his computer chair and doing his missed homework from the day before.

* * *

**Geez****, you guys are awesome :D This thing got 16 Stalks under a couple of days o,o'. I've under-estimated you guys ;D**

**I really wish i was able to write more, i guess this'll give you something to gnaw at until more comes. ^^;**

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to the previous one, writer's block insists on camping out in my brain. ugh, go somewhere else Writer's block ;; i dun wants you ;;**

**Anyways, are any of you guys interested in betaing this? I know my grammar and spelling aren't the best, and a fresh set of eyes always helps! Send me a note if you're interested ^^ (i'd ask my current Beta reader, but she's already betaing all of my other stories, i'd hate to trouble her. ;; )**

**Anyways,**

**Review, Rate, and Favorite, it makes the story worth typing on ;P**

**~Ashmaria**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sighed. It's been an entire week since the full moon, and he was getting restless. Absolutely NOTHING was happening, and, he was bored.

He's done the usual push-ups, the territory look around; he's even been to Scott's school! The poor wolf was just bored to tears. The Alpha hasn't done anything, the Argents are no-where to be found-much to Derek's approval, and Stiles wasn't anywhere to be found.

Derek huffed. He hasn't been this bored since….well, since he was a child.

Derek ruffled his hair and paced, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Stiles sighed as Scott whined about how rocky his relationship with Alison was, again.

"Look, Scott, I wouldn't know about this kind of thing, you know that. I wish I could help, but I can't." Stiles said, shrugging.

"Yes you can. You were practically sucking faces with Derek a week ago!" Scott whined.

"So? That doesn't mean he and I are dating or anything. Hell, I haven't even seen him since then!" Stiles said.

"Seriously? You two kissed and you're not even dating? That's just sad." Scott said, shaking his head.

"I thought you were here to complain about your 'rocky relationship' with Alison again, not pry into my love-life." Stiles said defensively.

"But prying into your love life means I won't have to think about mine." Scott said, pouting.

Stiles frowned and said, "I don't even have a love life to talk about."

* * *

Derek huffed and stopped pacing, closing his eyes.

All of a sudden, he heard rustling and the sound of twigs snapping under shoes, getting closer to his house.

He sniffed the air, thinking it might be Stiles coming to his front door, but was surprised to find the sounds and scent coming from the living room of his house.

Derek's head swiveled around to his living room. He stared long and hard, but saw nothing, nor did he hear anything anymore.

Right when he was about to shrug off the sounds, suddenly he felt someone's lips brush against his ear.

"Boo." He heard someone say right before getting zapped in the torso. "It's been a little while, Derek Hale. Nice to see you withering in pain again." Kate said cheekily.

Derek struggled to sit-up, but he was only successful in rolling over and onto his back. He glared up at the wench.

"Aww, what an adorable glare." She said before sitting down and whispering in Derek's ear "A little birdy told me that they saw you and another boy here yesterday and that you were both…together." She chuckled and ran a hand through Derek's hair, petting him like he was a dog.

Derek growled in annoyance as she said some irrelevant things.

"Now, be a good boy and tell me something important. Where is the new toy now, dog boy?" She taunted, lightly tapping Derek in the chest with the taser.

* * *

Scott was in the middle of a sentence until his cell phone started ringing. He answered, then immediately got-up to leave.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alison?" He asked.

"You know it!" Scott grinned, before dashing out of Stiles' window and to his bike, leaving the other boy in his room.

Stiles looked around his room and noticed Derek's shirt. "That idiot left his shirt…" He mumbled before grabbing his car keys.

* * *

"Well? Where is he?" Kate said, getting more annoyed by the second that the wolf wasn't telling her a damned thing. "Tell me where he is, and I _might_ spare your life."

Derek just glared at her, keeping his mouth shut. No way in hell was he going to let Stiles get hurt.

For a while, it was silent, until the rumbling of a vehicle was heard.

"YO, DEREK, YOU IN THERE?" Stiles said as he got out of his car.

Kate smiled, biting half of her lip as Derek silently cursed.

"Yo, Derek, you left your shirt." Stiles said, opening the front door to see Derek lying on the floor, burns on his chest. His veins in his neck and head were slightly visible as he tried to sit-up.

"S-Stiles…r-run!" Derek coughed. Stiles looked at Derek confused before getting hit in the back by someone's knee. Stiles fell forward and landed hard onto the ground.

"So, you're the boy that's been playing with wolfie here, huh? Not much of a threat, are you?" The girl smirked and lunged for Stiles with the taser out-stretched and aimed for Stiles' torso. "Shit!" Stiles said, rolling onto his other side, the Taser getting stuck into the floor.

"Wrong move…" The girl said cockily, kicking Stiles in the stomach.

"Ow!" Stiles said, holding his stomach and curling into a ball on the floor. When his stomach pain was slightly bare able, he sat- up against the charred wall. Stiles shook his head and tried to focus.

Derek shook, growling and getting up, he charged at Kate, clawing her cheek.

Kate kicked Derek in the stomach, which only seemed to piss the dog off more. Derek snarled and swung a fist at Kate's face.

He hit her hard in the temple, knocking her down for a quick second, before she rocked back and then kicked Derek in the chin as she flung herself up off the floor.

Meanwhile, since the two were fighting, Stiles fumbled around in his jacket pockets, thinking he had a gun in them or something. He felt a cold, heavy cylinder in his left pocket and took it out.

"Mace? Are you kidding me?" Stiles rolled his eyes and hissed. Great, what good was Mace against a trained fighter? "Since when in the world did I even GET mace?" He asked himself quietly.

Stiles threw the can up and down, noticing it was mostly filled. Stiles smiled and yelled "Yo Lady, look behind you!" Just as she was about to hit Derek with the taser, she turned around. Stiles smirked and sprayed the mace on her face, making her drop the taser and cover her eyes.

The taser landed right between Derek's legs, almost landing right on his….well, you get the point.

Stiles dropped the can and shoved the chick away, making her fall.

"What the hell?" Kate said, confused. She rubbed her tear-filled eyes and picked-up the bottle and said, "Mace?" not noticing her targets were making a quick get-away.

Stiles helped Derek up, and helped him run to Stiles' car. As soon as Stiles got into the driver's seat and Derek in the passenger's, Derek slammed Stiles' face into the wheel, again.

"OW! W-What was THAT for?!" Stiles asked, holding his face in pain.

Derek pulled Stiles' hands away and kissed him. "You know what that was for. Now go. GO!" Derek said, right as Stiles put his foot on the gas pedal.

"Interesting…" Kate said, watching from a hole in the wall as Stiles and Derek drove away, rubbing her eyes still.

Stiles drove straight home.

* * *

"You know what, I hate you." Stiles said finally, pouting.

Derek just huffed and held his stomach.

Stiles sighed when they pulled into his driveway. When he took-out the keys, he asked, "She's not…she's not going to come after me, is she?"

"Yeah." Derek said bluntly.

"Thought so." Stiles said, defeated.

The two boys went to Stiles' room-Derek jumped to his window, of course.

When Stiles got inside of his bedroom, Scott and Derek were waiting.

Stiles groaned and said, "Since when were you here?"

"What? Can I no-"

"Nope, I need a reason." Stiles interrupted Scott.

Scott muttered under his breath before saying, "Alison's dad kicked me out again since he caught us making-out…"

"Knew it." Stiles said before plopping himself down on his chair. Derek huffed and sat-down on the other side of the room, glaring at Scott.

"What?" Scott said when he noticed Derek glaring at him.

"Nothing." Derek said, his jaw set tight.

Stiles logged onto his computer and immediately, it started playing the video from when he was younger of him singing Spice Girls.

"Oh my god…" Stiles said, before glaring at Scott. Scott just shrugged and smiled innocently. "You are the biggest ass-whole I have ever met!" Stiles said, angry.

Derek watched, not knowing if he should laugh, or hit Scott. He stuck with snorting once, and then smacking Scott on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Scott said, still laughing at Stiles.

"I swear, I'll kill you! I'm too angry right now to come-up with a witty explanation for how I will, but I promise you, it'll be a long and horrible death!" Stiles said, exiting the video.

"Stiles, is everything okay in there?" Stiles' dad asked behind the door.

"Yep, everything's cool, dad!" Stiles said, scared his dad was going to come in.

"Alright. I'm going out again tonight. No more bandage games with Scott, okay?" His dad said, before leaving.

Stiles and Scott both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Derek huffed and sat there, thinking.

"Hey, why the long face, Derek?" Scott asked.

"He just got his ass kicked by a hunter." Stiles said which earned him a glare from Derek.

Scott looked at Derek worried.

"Its fine, I'll just stay here for a few nights." Derek said, smirking when Stiles looked at him angrily.

"They don't know you are here, right?" Scott said.

"I don't think so." Stiles answered.

"Kate would have seen your car, we need to hide it." Derek said.

"I can go put it in the garage real quick…" Scott said, before kid-napping Stiles' keys and dashing out the door before Stiles could argue.

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, saying, "You know, I deserve something in return for saving your sorry ass, again."

"Really? And what would it be?" Derek said, starring at the other.

"I don't know a simple thank-you or something. Or, better-yet, you bowing down and kissing my feet while calling me the supreme ruler of your life." Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek rolled his eyes and did neither suggestion.

"What? It was just a suggestion." Stiles said, messing around with his cell-phone. He dropped it and bent down to grab it. All while the wolf watched him. Stiles' shirt slid down his back a little and showed Stiles' pale back.

Derek's eye twitched.

Stiles grabbed his cell and as soon as he did, he got a call.

"Hello?" He said, answering it.

"Oh, h-hi Lydia…" Stiles stammered. It irked Derek to some degree as to how much that girl, Lydia, seemed to affect Stiles.

Derek huffed. What really irked him though was how much this Stiles boy affected _him_. I mean, how the hell does Derek get so excited just to see him, and why does he have not-so-G-rated dreams about the sarcastic, spastic, boy?

Derek glared at the floor, knowing it was his animalistic instincts that made him think like this. He was old enough to choose someone to be with, and, apparently, he has chosen Stiles. At least, for the time being, that is.

When Stiles finally hung-up the phone, he looked at Derek and said, "Yo, Derek, you're not looking to hot right now, do you need something?"

Derek looked up at the boy, and, for some reason, Stiles shivered when their eyes met.

The two just starred at each other, neither of them moving. Stiles was scarred to even breathe!

"SO, you guys just gonna intensely stare at each other or are you going to make-out…?" Scott asked.

Stiles jumped out of his chair, and said, "S-Scott? How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to see your little moment there." Scott smirked.

"I frickin' hate you so much right now." Stiles said, huffing as he sat-up.

* * *

"I know!" Scott said happily. "Anyways, since Derek is staying here and he's _obviously_ in very capable hands, I'll just go." Scott said, before leaving. Right before he leapt out of the window, he stuck his tongue out at Stiles and winked.

"Frickin' dog and his stupid ass perverted thoughts…" Stiles grumbled, turning rosy on his cheeks.

Later that night, Stiles and Derek were talking about the day's earlier advents.

"So who was that chick, anyways? An old friend?" Stiles asked Derek.

"She's a hunter. She's related to Scott's girlfriend in some way." Derek said gruffly, not wanting to think about the horrid woman.

Stiles nodded and again, the two boys sat there in complete silence; and not for the last time that night.

"So…um, Derek…uh…earlier th-this week Scott and I were talking and…he wanted me to ask you something…" Stiles stuttered, embarrassed.

"What?" Derek said, genuinely curious.

"D-Do were-wolves choose, or have…mates?" Stiles asked.

Truth was, Scott never even thought about this. Stiles has been thinking about it though, since the week before, the day right after the full moon.

"…" For some time, Derek didn't even answer.

"…Well?" Stiles asked.

Derek opened his mouth and started to answer Stiles' question…

* * *

**Hey-o guys, are you surprised? Two updates in a row? What hath the world come to?!**

**Anyways, thanks for all of the fabulous reviews, faves, and stalks i got last chapter, i really appreciate it!**

**This chapter and future chapters to come was edited by the one and only*drum roll please***

**PrincezzShell101 ! Didn't she do such a great job? :DD**

**Anyways, Review, Fave, stalk, do what you will, they all make me happy :3**

***cough cough* is on a writing strike *cough cough***

**BYE!**

**~Ashmaria**

**(I still feel bad for ignoring my other stories...OH WELL~!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"_D-Do werewolves choose or have…mates?" Stiles asked Derek._

That, my dear Stiles, is the question. Do werewolves indeed have mates?

* * *

Stiles strutted around his room as he blasted his new obsession.

"Let me see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock~!" He said loudly. His father downstairs at the table, was rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Stiles was dancing around, singing into a water-bottle like there was no tomorrow. Stiles twirled, his socks making him turn far too many times. Stiles bobbed his head, twisting and turning, jamming out like there was no tomorrow!

Stiles smiled widely as he started singing again. "Oh my god no exaggeration~ Boy all this time was worth the waiting~!"

Stiles closed his eyes, fanning himself, singing, "I just shed a tear, I am so unprepared~!"

Little did the poor boy know, Derek was standing across the street, watching in pure amusement.

Derek could hear every single lyric and, for some reason, besides the urge to laugh his ass off, he wanted just to jump to Stiles' window and scare the living shit out of the boy.

Stiles re-played the song and, when it came time, he sang, "I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turning body stoppin'~"

Derek's eye twitched. Oh god, that gave him the WORSE mental images ever.

Stiles stopped when he heard his dad pounding on his door, yelling, "PUT HEADPHONES ON!"

"OK DAD!" Stiles yelled back, sitting down on his computer chair and plugging in headphones.

He started dancing in his chair and singing along.

As Stiles danced in his chair, his dad left a note on the table, saying, "G_oing out, another case. Food is in the fridge,_" before leaving the house to go do his job.

Derek smirked when the Sheriff left.

He jumped up and to Stiles' window, and climbed in, standing in the back of Stiles' room, red eyes glowing.

Stiles was shimmying in his chair, before spinning to find a very not-so=pleasant but pleasant surprise.

"D-D-Derek?! H-how long have you been standing t-there…?" Stiles stuttered.

"Long enough." The wolf said, smirking.

Stiles gulped and his cheeks turned red from the realization that Derek had seen him singing and dancing.

"I-Is there any particular reason as to w-why you are here?" Stiles asked, turning off his music.

"Not that I can think of." Derek said, sitting down and crossing his legs and arms, starring challengingly at Stiles.

Stiles smacked his lips, looking anywhere but the wolf. "Well…this is…awkward…" He mumbled.

Derek shrugged. Stiles started patting his knees, and, in the meantime, Derek listened to Stiles' heartbeat.

When stiles looked at Derek, his heartbeat quickened, then decreased as he looked away. Stiles licked his lips, not sure what to do in the situation.

Derek opened his mouth slightly, his eyes turning red and staying that way. He got-up just as Stiles stood, and quickly grabbed Stiles, pushing him against a wall gently.

"D-Derek?!" Stiles said, surprised.

Derek looked Stiles up and down, smirking when a light blush covered Stiles' cheeks. Stiles' heartbeat was racing.

"Derek?" Stiles asked quietly, uncertain what the other was going to do.

Derek placed his hand to the side of Stiles' head, looking Stiles in the eye before looking at his lips.

Stiles bit his bottom lips, watching the other closely. Derek leaned in and whispered into Stiles' ear, "Your heart's racing."

"Well, I wonder why." Stiles retorted sarcastically.

Derek smiled- actually SMILED- before moving his lips to Stiles', kissing the other boy roughly.

Stiles froze. He would have SWORN his heart stopped.

For a moment, Stiles didn't know what to do. He was inwardly panicking. Stiles' eyes went wide when Derek pulled away, looking at his face for any signs of disapproval.

Stiles blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what just happened.

"Did you just?" Stiles asked, looking at the other to make sure it really happened.

"Yeah." Derek said like it was obvious. (It kinda is)

"Ok." Stiles said, his voice a few notes higher then usual.

Derek was about to back away, feeling like he'd crossed the line when suddenly, Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and crashed his lips against Derek's.

Derek, at first, was the surprised one. Though, he got over it and kissed Stiles back, wrapping his arms around the younger's back, pushing him closer to his body.

Derek pushed Stiles back against the wall again, taking his arms away from Stiles' back and putting them on either-side of the boy's body.

Stiles shivered, moving one of his hands slowly down to rest on top of Derek's chest. When they broke apart, Stiles smiled and said, "Your heartbeat's racing…"

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up," before bending foreword and nibbling on Stiles' bottom lip, making Stiles gasp. Derek licked the skin when he released it from his teeth.

Stiles nearly died at the thought of getting kissed, but this? Getting his lips teased, and his sides rubbed? Stiles was melting.

Derek smirked, before capturing Stiles in another kiss. He licked the corner of Stiles' mouth, and plunged his tongue inside of his mouth when he gasped again.

"Deeerrreeekkk, I feel funny…" Stiles whined.

Derek closed his eyes and chuckled, before opening the again to find a…big, juicy, BBQ smothered steak pinned to the wall.

Derek licked his lips, and then, the piece of meat spoke, "Derek? Why are you looking at me like that…it's making me nervous…" It giggled in Stiles' voice.

"What the…" Derek said, before waking-up.

* * *

He shot out of the make-shift bed Stiles had made him earlier that night. Derek looked around the room, and found stiles facing him, though he was asleep.

Derek rubbed his eyes and sighed, his stomach growling.

Derek looked at Stiles, he conversation from yesterday replaying in his head.

"_So….um, Derek…uh…earlier th-this week Scott and I were talking and…he wanted me to ask you something…" Stiles stuttered, embarrassed._

"_What?" Derek said, genuinely curious._

"_D-Do werewolves choose or have…mates?" Stiles asked. Truth was, Scott never even thought about this. Stiles has been thinking about it though since the week before, the day right after the full moon._

"…_"_

_For some time, Derek didn't even answer._

"…W_ell?" Stiles asked._

_Derek opened his mouth and answered Stiles, "I don't….know. My uncle never took on a mate as far as I know…"_

_Stiles nodded, obviously in deep thought._

"_So, if you guys do need mates, then, who the hell would you choose? That Erica girl?" Stiles asked curiously._

_Derek looked at Stiles, giving him the 'Are you serious?' look._

"_Ok, ok, not Erica. But who? It's obvious Scott has chosen Allison, and, if we're thinking about primal, animalistic thoughts here, you'd choose someone of the opposite sex, but of the same rank as you in your pack, right?" Stiles said to Derek._

"_Right…?" Derek said, not quiet understanding where Stiles was going with this._

"_So, we just need to find a female alpha wolf and make her part of your pack." Stiles said, smiling at his genius._

_Derek just huffed and said, "How do you even know I NEED a mate, anyways? I'm fine by myself."_

"_No. No one, especially you, is fine by themselves. They get lonely, and bored, and sooner or later, they'll go on a killing rampage just like your uncle did." Stiles said his retort more towards Derek then the general population._

_Derek just shrugged and said, "Where am I sleeping tonight?" changing the subject_

"_Uhhh…." Stiles said, before, quite frantically, running around his room, grabbing sheets, cushions, and various other bed objects._

_After about, three minutes, Stiles had made a make-shift bed-hidden behind Stiles' own bed- for Derek._

_"That good enough for you?" Stiles asked._

"_It'll do." Derek said before plopping down and onto the make-shift bed._

* * *

So now, Derek sat there, wondering if he should get-up and eat something or wait for Stiles to wake-up.

"Mmm…what time is it…?" Stiles asked, waking up. He yawned and looked at Derek, expecting an answer.

Derek looked around and didn't find a clock, so he picked-up Stiles' cell phone and looked. "It's 6 in the morning." Derek said, shrugging.

"Mmm…your hungry." Stiles stated, sitting up in his bed before yawning, scratching his back.

When Derek gave Stiles a confused look, the other said, "I heard your stomach grumble."

Derek just sighed. "Come-on, let's go see what there is to eat." Stiles said, getting out of bed.

"What about your dad?"

"It was an all-nighter last night. He told me he was staying at the office for the night." Stiles yawned as he walked downstairs, Derek following him.

"Ok….what do we have in the fridge?" Stiles said, looking around in the fridge.

Derek just stood in the doorway awkwardly, not knowing what to do. But he played it cool and just leaned against the frame, watching Stiles run around the kitchen was, well, amusing.

"I bought some dog food after Scott's first howling fest. Want some?" Stiles joked, dragging out the giant bag of crunchy, tasteless, pebbles.

Derek just starred at Stiles, who, in return, put the kibble away and said, "Ok, ok, no dog food…" before actually cooking something.

* * *

"Walla, slaughtered baby pig skins cooked with un-hatched baby birds, cooked for your liking, your royal wolf-ness." Stiles said sarcastically, handing over the eggs and bacon to Derek.

Derek grunted his approval and happily took the plate. Stiles, even though Derek wasn't watching, smiled slightly, before getting a bowl for some cereal.

The two ate in silence-of course; it was still slightly awkward- until it was time for Stiles to go to school.

* * *

**Omg, so many faves last chapter :DDD**

**Anddddd****, here's chapter 4 :3 hope you guys liked it!**

**Updates will go back to being less frequent. School is about to start soon, and i have to get mentally prepared for the sleepless nights and mass production of Home Work ;;**

**Hey, at least i'm not realy leaving you with a cliffy :DD(It's still a small cliff hanger, i think)**

**merrrrrrr, i might upload another chapter Monday/Sunday, idk, sorry guys ;;**

**Review, Fave, and comment, makes the world go 'round XD**

**~Ashmaria**


	5. AN please read, guys!

Guys, i am so sorry it's taking so long to update ;; i was going to update a few months back, but, of course, stupid me never saved the damned file before my old comp decided it wanted to be a douche and shut-down without permission ;; Ever-since, i've been trying to re-write the next chapter, but it just never comes out right. I'll try to update by the end of April, but no promises. Once i get the next chapter up, i'll delete this and post it.

Again, i'm super sorry for this, guys!

~Ashmaria


End file.
